


Understanding

by clarxe



Category: Runaways (TV 2017), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Daughter Karolina, F/F, Modern AU, No runaways, POV Second Person, Parents Clexa, lexa's pov, no powers, no pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarxe/pseuds/clarxe
Summary: You see Karolina’s dumbstruck smile, eyes never leaving Nico’s face as Nico tells a narrative of some sort. You see Karolina bite her bottom lip then giggles at something Nico says.Then you see Karolina raise her arm slowly and pushes a thread of Nico’s hair away from her face. You watch Karolina lean in for a kiss, and then you realize your daughter is growing up and seems to be falling in love.akaLexa and Clarke's daughter is Karolina Dean. Lexa watches her daughter fall in love.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get back into writing as it is winter break for me. I have this giant document of ideas and prompts but never have time or inspirations to do so. Here's my attempt to at least get back into fanfiction writing. 
> 
> I'm working on a story that i've been insanely proud of but don't have time or motivation to do so as i've only written two chapters over a year. 
> 
> This is my first clexa and deanoru fic, i've written for other fandoms before though. 
> 
> I know some people do not like second person pov but i was so comfortable writing in this perspective that i actually finished within a short period of time.

Soft laughter resonates through as you walk into your home. Your initial thought goes to your wife and daughter having another mom and daughter bonding time that often happens when you get home from your eight-to-five job then you join them. Only, Clarke was still away on a business trip as an art curator.

“Karolina?” You say out loud, but there was no response.

You drop the grocery bags on the kitchen counter when another round of soft laughter resonates again. There was no doubt that you recognize your own daughter’s laughter. You call out again, but again there was no response. You decided to inspect—not to invade her privacy but greet her and let her know you’re home.

You trod up the stairs and you start to hear soft music as you got closer to her bedroom. Karolina’s door was a fourth open. You begin to see the abstract hues of pastel whites, yellows, blues, and purples that covered an entire wall of her bedroom. She and Clarke had painted that when she was ten years old, finding herself amidst all the potential career options. One more step and you were about to knock and say hello but stopped with your middle knuckles an inch away from the wood, another small round of laughter from Karolina, and your unexpectedly see your daughter and Nico Minoru on her bed.

You said it yourself that you didn’t want to invade your daughter’s privacy, but you see it, you stay silent, and watch for a few seconds.

You see Karolina’s dumbstruck smile, eyes never leaving Nico’s face as Nico tells a narrative of some sort. You see Karolina bite her bottom lip then giggles at something Nico says.

“It’s not even that funny,” Nico comments but you still see a smile from Nico even from your angle looking in.

“To me, it is,” Karolina fires back.

Then you see Karolina raise her arm slowly and pushes a thread of Nico’s hair away from her face. You watch Karolina lean in for a kiss, and then you realize your daughter is growing up and seems to be falling in love.

Then you realize she never talked to you about love or sexuality.

You were suddenly brought back when she was five years old wearing a makeshift lawyer outfit and walking into their kitchen announcing that she was going to take you to court if you cook anything else but mac and cheese. You pretended to be at loss of words and lost the court battle then ran to the store to make mac and cheese with broccoli chopped finely mixed with the five-cheese recipe to at least get some greens. Clarke said that she would grow up to be a “mini-Lexa” only to discover Karolina’s amazing art skills she got from her mother.

You remember her asking you for a phone at the age of nine and your response was “no” because she was too young to own a phone. She gets mad at you and runs to her mama. You know her friends and their parents—you know they’re way beyond rich—not to say you’re not rich with your occupation but nothing compared to her daughter’s friends’ parents. You buy her a phone over the next couple days, and you tell that you trust her and there must be rules. Karolina keeps her word. 

You remember when Karolina was thirteen, you were about to take her to school when you stopped by the door, noticing her outfit, and telling her to change. You disapproved of her fit crop top that exposed her stomach. “Mama approves it!” Karolina argues but you defeated her using your lawyer skills then looks over to Clarke where they had a small argument about their daughter’s attire. You take her shopping the next day as an apology and lets her have her freedom of expression.

At moments where your baby girl is growing up, Clarke is always beside you to remind you that it’s part of growing up and how you used to do everything that Karolina had done with her growing up milestones.

You knock and announce yourself, “Hey, sweetie. Hi, Nico. I’m home,” you say with a small smirk and an eyebrow raise. Karolina and Nico jump apart then Karolina wipes the residue black lipstick on her lips.

“Mom! I—I didn’t realize…” Karolina’s voice wavers off, but I give her a soft, comforting smile and nod “Welcome home,” she whispers then glances to Nico.

“Hello Mrs. Woods,” you hear from Nico with her eyes wide open from shock and then looking around everywhere except for your face.

“Yeah. I just wanted to let you know I’m home,” you bite your lip nervously. You should have planned what you were going to say and now it’s a little awkward. “I’m going to make dinner. Nico, you’re welcome to stay for dinner if you want.”

“My sister is coming home from university tonight, so we’re having a family dinner. Thank you for the offer though,” Nico responds politely. You’ve always liked Nico. You find her a bit weird with the whole goth look but you know it’s some Wiccan thing and you shrug it off.

“Alright, you’re welcome anytime though, okay?” You open the door a little bit more and connects your gaze with your daughter’s, “Keep the door open, okay?”

Karolina raises her arms midway, “It’s been open!”

You walk off and smiles at yourself. You suddenly lean back against the wall midway from Karolina’s bedroom and yours and your wife’s bedroom, cross your arms and smiles to yourself.

You’re reminded of how Abby walked in on you and Clarke heavily making out in Clarke’s bedroom with the door closed but not unlocked. You met Abby with your hands gripping the skin inside Clarke’s shirt. You didn’t ever want to look at Abby ever again but here you are now: Together for 25 years, married for 17 years, successful careers, and a 16-year-old child together.

You go to your bedroom and change into a more comfortable attire then proceed to cook dinner.

* * *

Karolina comes back home after dropping off Nico home. You drop the case you’re reading on the counter table. You two greet each other with an awkward hello, both unsure of how to start this conversation.

“Do you want to talk?” You start as you pull a chair closer to you, asking Karolina to talk—or at least spend some time with you. You want her to speak though. It seems to be a common trend for Karolina to go to Clarke about everything. You’re jealous of that, you admit it to yourself.

“Feels a little weird. I usually talk to mama about stuff like this” Karolina sits down next to you. You stand and grab a plate and the food you just made for the two of you.

“You can talk to me too, you know?” You set the plate in front of her. You made your homemade mac and cheese for your little girl. You push that strand of hair off her face to give comfort.

Karolina starts by grabbing some food on her plate first. “You seem to get overprotective when… when I’m reaching milestones of growing up,” Karolina takes her first bite of your mac and cheese with a satisfying moan. She opens her eyes then looks at you. “Why do you still add broccoli to mac and cheese? You know, mom, if you omit it from your recipe, I would rerate your mac and cheese from a nine to a ten,” she points the fork at your then eats it again. That’s one thing that’s never going to change though, you adding broccoli into your mac and cheese recipe.

“You still need to get your greens, sweetie” you’re a health nut, and you’re proud. You bring the topic back in once again, “I’m sorry I’m overprotective. You’re my only child and I don’t ever want you to grow up,” you stop there but you know you have to continue, “but I have to let you.”

“And I will always be your little girl. No matter how old I am.” Karolina smiles genuinely at you. Your heart flutters. You raised such a beautiful child and you feel so blessed.

“I know your mama is the chiller mom, but I’ll let up. I want you to talk to me more. I was hoping we could have our own bonding time instead of me just coming home from work and joining you two.” You propose and smile. “Your mother and I already spend way too much time together,” this one you mutter under your breath, but you miss Clarke and can’t wait for her to return tomorrow afternoon.

“Ew. Too much info, mom,”

“Part of growing up, my dear,”

Karolina shakes her head slightly but laughs to herself. “I would love to have more of our bonding times, mom,” she tells you and rise from your chair and hug her. You felt arms wrap around you as well. You kiss the top of her head with a murmur that says “I love you.”

You return to your seat, “So, first, you and Nico?”

She hides her blushing face, “It’s new. We just had this moment, and we kissed and… we’re dating now.”

“I’m so very happy for you,” you admit.

Seeing your daughter happy is much better than her hating on you because you wouldn’t let her grow up.

* * *

You and Karolina pick up Clarke from the airport. She hugs both of you as a greeting, kissing your daughter’s temple first then kissing you on the lips next.

You head to your favorite Thai restaurant for dinner. You and your family just sat down when Karolina was off texting on her phone rapidly.

“Can Nico join us for dinner?” Karolina mostly looks at you for permission; she knows that Clarke will approve. She knows you’ll support too, but with her being in a new relationship, everything still feels fragile for her.

“Of course,” You say, and you’re excited to meet Nico as Karolina’s girlfriend.

“Thank you!”

You order food for more than four people. You don’t mind eating leftovers with Clarke when she gets up from bed at midnight when jetlag hits her. Sometimes it’s the best times where you’re taken back to your youth. You used to eat junk food and make out at midnight back in college.

Food arrives, and Karolina gets up from her seat with a small “excuse me.” Your eyes follow where she goes, and you see her give Nico a peck on the lips then a hug.

You notice the stark differences between the two of them. Nico has this entire dark getup while Karolina wore mostly pastels and whites. You see how Karolina must bend down to reach Nico’s small height. You bet there are more differences between them who cares though. You see what’s mutual though—their attraction for one another.

“Did they just kiss?” You feel Clarke’s hand clasp yours as she turns to you with wide eyes, jaw dropped, and a disbelief expression. You smile to yourself because for once you connected with your daughter that Clarke doesn’t know.

You just smile at Clarke, squeezing your hand and hers together for comfort and excitement of Karolina’s next step in growing up.

You see Karolina holding Nico’s hand as they walk towards your table. They stop outside your booth.

“Mom, Mama, I want you guys to officially meet Nico as my girlfriend” You know Karolina is nervous, you know Nico is even more nervous. Their voices don’t falter though because they know that you and Clarke will accept them.

Clarke pulls her hand away from you and places them on her chest, “Oh my God,” she cries a little. Clarke stands and hugs each girl then you do the same.

You sit down and ask everyone to sit as the food is served.

You and your wife engage in conversation with your daughter and her girlfriend. You hear all good things that moms usually never hear about. You start to see Karolina as a new person, still going to be your little baby forever, but you see her in good light. You start to get to know Nico even though you’ve known her since she was a small child.

You see them from a different perspective, and you’re so glad.

* * *

Clarke lays beside you at night. You open your arm for her as always, and she cuddles to your warmth.

“You were right, Clarke,” you start

“I’m always right,” your wife jokes.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Continue.”

“Her relationship with Nico reminds me so much of us,” you smile at the thought of spending your early days with Clarke. “It’s just I caught them yesterday and I… It’s like I finally accepted that she’s growing up. She reminds me so much of us growing up. How we would sneak into each other’s rooms heavy make-out sessions and spontaneous sex or even just sneaking out in the middle of the night to roam LA. Jesus, we were reckless.”

You guess it’s a teenager thing to do. Now you understand why you were forced to keep doors open, curfews, and all these ground rules.

“I told you before. Don’t be such a hypocrite when you see our daughter do something for herself. You were that once. Trust me, she’s not half as bad as us” Clarke scolds you out of love. You feel her fingers skate on your abdomen and it’s calming. “But she will always be our little girl.”

“She told me that” you smile. “We raised a fine daughter, my love.”

“Yes, we did, my love” Clarke whispers then gets to your level to kiss you. You kiss back. You and your family’s future is bright.

**Author's Note:**

> this was barely proofread as i finished at 2am, gave it a quick read for errors then posted the next morning.


End file.
